poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians Jack Awakens Jack: Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon - it was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. gasps And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Jack: Why I was there and what I was meant to do sigh that I'd never know... and a part of me wonders if I ever will. discovers his ice powers using the staff before crashing into some trees. He breezes into a small village. Folk music can be heard. shouts as he lands ungracefully. Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am. barks Ma'am. Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am- passes through him gasps Hello? Jack: My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. The Guardians Gather years later North: along with music while using a chainsaw Still waiting for cookies! humming, then chuckling North: Ah! Finally! Mm mm! laughs Yeti: in while shouting and breaks the glass train-plane North and Yeti: Ah! Ahh!! North: How many times have I told you to knock? Yeti: incomprehensibly to the audience North: What? The globe? North: a sword and shoos the elves away Shoo with your pointy heads! Why are you always under boot? turns to two yetis What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced? Yetis: affirmatively Pitch: up black sand and shadows, chuckles, and disappears North: Can it be? Dingle! elves stand at attention with bells jingling. Make preparations. We're going to have company. - A tooth fairy is collecting a tooth and bringing it back to the Tooth Palace. Tooth: about her work ... We've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out! Wait! It's her first tooth... have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed! ... the aurora borealis Uh! North: My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope, and dreams... And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only: the children are in danger. - The Sandman was working, but notices the aurora borealis and so changes his sand into an airplane and heads for the North Pole. North: An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back! We alone who can stop him. Bunny: at the North Pole after dashing through tunnels Ugh, it's freezing! Oh... Oh! Can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet! the workshop North: Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone? Bunny: This better be good, North. mumbling to her Fairies in the background North: Sandy! Thank you for coming. Sandy gestures I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious! The boogeyman was here! At the Pole! Tooth: Huh! Pitch? Pitch Black? Here? North: Yes... There was black sand covering the globe. Bunny: W-w-what, whadda' ya' mean black sand? North: And then - a shadow! Bunny: an egg Hold on, hold on- I thought you said you saw Pitch! North: Well, uh, not exactly... Bunny: Not exactly?! Can you believe this guy? Sandy: in symbol "?" Bunny: Yeah, you said it Sandy. back to painting an egg North: Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it... in my belly! Bunny: Hang on, hang on- Y-you mean to say, you summoned me here 3 days before Easter, because of your belly?! Mate, if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas- North: Merrily Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas! Bunny: laugh x2 Here we go... North, I- I don't have time for this! I still have 2 billion eggs to finish up! North: No matter how much you paint, is still egg. Sandy: to get their attention Bunny: Look mate! I'm dealing with perishables! Right, you've got all year to prepare! Tooth: Ontario, Sector 9, 5 canines, 2 molars, and 14 incisors-- North: Why are rabbits always so nervous? Tooth: Is that all in one house? Bunny: And why are you always such a blowhard? North: Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue? Tooth: Sorry! Not all of us get to work one night a year, am I right Sandy? Sandy: pointing up Tooth: Huh! Sandiego, sector 2-- Bunny: Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, huh? We made sure of it. North: I know it was him. We have serious situation. Tooth: Hey, hey, I hate to interrupt-- Bunny: Well I have a serious situation with some eggs! Sandy: mad and grabs an elf Tooth: Concentrate on the matter-- Sandy: the elf's bell furiously, then gestures to the Man in the Moon once he has their attention North: Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something? Sandy: a little frustrated North: It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news? MiM: a light on their Guardian emblem, with the shadow becoming Pitch Bunny: It is Pitch... North: his belly vigorously Manny, what must we do? MiM: Guardian plate opens up to reveal a crystal embedded in rock rising from the floor Tooth: Uh guys, you know what this means? North: He's choosing a new Guardian... Bunny: What?! Why? North: Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help. Bunny: Since when do we need help? Tooth: I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun? has a 4-leaf clover over his head too. Bunny: Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog... MiM: the light above the crystal into a humanoid figure North: ... Jack Frost. Tooth's Fairies: Swoon Bunny: Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine. Tooth: Well a-as long he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right? Bunny: Jack Frost!? He- He doesn't care about children! A'ight, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish- North: Guardian. Bunny: Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian. Snow Day Jack starts across from some children at a street, but then only his creeping frost is visible, and he chuckles. are gasping as the frost makes its way near them. Jack: Oh! Now that, that was fun. Hey wind! wind gets louder. Take me home! Jack: blown away and shouts in amusement all the while. He descends to the new town - Burgess, Pennsylvania. Snow day! laughs some more as he skates around the lake where he awakened. Jamie: his book Jack: at the book Huh, that looks interesting. Good book? Caleb: All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo! Claude: Snow Day! Jack: Chuckles You're welcome! Jamie: Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday? Caleb: Yeah! Free candy! Claude: I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow! Kids: in mock worry Jamie: It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close! Jack: on the fence thanks to the wind. Claude: Here we go again. Jamie: You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there! Caleb: That's what you said about aliens. Claude: And the Easter Bunny. Jamie: Wow, the Easter Bunny is real. Jack: Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself. Claude: Come on, you guys believe anything. Sophie: Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop! Trips Ah! Jamie: Mom! Sophie fell again. Sophie: crying Mrs. Bennett: You okay Soph? Claude: --sledding or what? Mrs. Bennett: Jamie? Hat? Jamie: Hah? Mrs. Bennett: a warm weather beanie on his head. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose! Jamie: Who's Jack Frost? Mrs. Bennett: No one, honey, it's just an expression. Jack: Hey! Kids: as they wander off to play Jack: Who's Jack Frost? blows on a snowball, then throws it at the back of Jamie's head. Jamie: Uh! twinkle and he laughs Okay! Who threw that? Jack: Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo. Jamie: and picks up a snowball too and throws it at his friends. Pippa: Jamie Bennett! No fair! Jamie: You struck first! start throwing at each other Jack: Free for all! skating around them, staff to the ground. Alright, who needs ammo? enchanted snowballs appear. laughing Cupcake: angrily as she turns around Pippa: Run. I hit Cupcake! Monty: She hit Cupcake. Claude: You hit Cupcake? Cupcake: as she's hit again. Caleb: Did you throw that? Claude: No. Pippa: It wasn't me! smiles atop his staff, perched between all of the kids to make it look like it came from their direction. Cupcake: laughing as her eyes sparkle with mischief, then they all run around Jack: Little slippery! creates an ice run in front of Jamie, who falls forward onto his sled. Kids: Jamie! Jamie: Woah! Pippa: That's the street! Jamie: Woah! Jack: Woah! Don't worry, kid, I gotcha. Hold on! It's gonna be alright! Jamie: shouting Jack: Keep up with me, kid! Take a left! Pedestrian: Hey, slow down! Jamie: Oh no no no no no! Pedestrian Lady: Is that Jamie Bennett? Pedestrian: Hey watch it! Jack: There you go! Jamie: No no! Jack: Whoo hoo... Jamie: No no! cacophony Jack: laughs horn Woah! Jamie: Wooooah! careens up a ramp Jack has made and lands in front of a statue. Pippa: Oh my gosh... Jack: Yeah ha hah! Kids: Jamie- Jamie, are you alright? Jamie: up Woah ho ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid- I did a jump! And- and I slid under- slides into him and knocks him over gasp Jack: Whoops. gasp again Jamie: Cool, a tooth! Claude: Dude! That means cash! Jamie: Tooth Fairy- Jack: Ah no... chattering Jack: No... Jamie: I gotta put this under my pillow! Jack: Oh wait a minute, come on- Hold on, hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! pass through him. 'S a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here? flies off while pedestrians remark on the weather. Connor Lacey: Hello. Are you Jack Frost? The one who makes all those snow days? Jack Frost: Yes, I am. And you are? Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. Togepi: Togepi Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur. Clemont: I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie. Serena: I'm Serena. Bloom (Winx Club): I'm Bloom. And, this is Stella, Flora, Aisha and Tecna. Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Fred: I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Littlefoot: I'm Littlefoot, and this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike the Stegosaurus, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck. Simba: I'm Simba, and this is Nala. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa! Connor Lacey: And this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Ryder, Chase, Marshell, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot of the Skylanders, Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Batman aka Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl (Mareena), Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ty Rux, Revvit, Dozer (Dinotrux), Ton-Ton, Skya, Garby, Arthur Lacey, Luke Stern, Astrabel, Astranuva, James Rogers, Pinka Sakaki, Henry Pym Jr., Galvin Maxwell, Azari, Dax McGrath, Ashter Huntsman, Allen Agreste/Cat Bug, Tiklagg, Torunn, Francis Barton aka Hawkeye II, Toa Chronia, Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, The Chaos, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shenron, Ace, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, Ping Pong, Diabolico, Elsa the Snow Queen, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, and I'm Connor Lacey. We're the Irelanders. Iris Clops: I see, that those kids still can't see you. Jack Frost: Yup. And I wonder why? Burgess Dreams and Nightmares Jamie's house. Jamie: And it was awesome! Then I was flying down and this hill! And it was like whoosh whoosh whoosh - cars! - and then the sled hit this- this thing and it was like way up in the air and then bam! The sofa hit me- Sophie: Wow... Jamie: And- and see? My tooth came out! giggles Mrs. Bennett: Alright you, tooth under your pillow? Jamie: Yeah. I'm ready. on a flashlight Mrs. Bennett: Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come. Jamie: But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? Sophie: Huh! Jamie: We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy! Sophie: Hide hide hide hide hide! Mrs. Bennett: Uh uh! Straight to bed now. Jamie: Groans Mom... coos as she and Mrs. Bennett leave his room was watching upside down from Jamie's roof at his window, but gets up and walks around the roof. Connor Lacey: Those kids have some amazing imagination. Operetta: Indeed, Connor. Robecca Steam: Where's Jack Frost? Twilight Sparkle: There he is! Jack: up at MiM If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried... everything! And... no one ever sees me! ... You put me here! The least you can do is tell me- tell me why... answer from the Moon, so Jack leaves to walk on a telephone line. Sandman's sand starts to creep through the sky Venus McFlyTrap: Sand! Jack: Hah. Right on time, Sandman. chuckles as he puts his hand through a spiral, which becomes a dolphin. creeps everywhere, bringing good dreams. At Cupcake's, she's riding a unicorn. Pitch: laughter. Oh, I thought I heard the clippety-clop of a unicorn! What an adorable dream! And look at her- oh! Precious child... so sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing: a touch of Fear! dances his first two fingers in the air like a walk, then touches the unicorn, which starts to turn black. He chuckles as Cupcake moans That never gets old. Feed your fear, come on. unicorn curls in on itself to wrap around Pitch as black sand spindles. Come on, that's right. Yes... shifts into a dark horse What a pretty little Nightmare! neighs angrily. Lord Drakkon: It's perfect. Pitch: Of course, my lord. Now... I want you to go tell the others: the wait is over! whinnies and gallops off through the sky. Dogs bark and howl. Pitch: up at MiM Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready - are your Guardians? Lord Drakkon: And if they are, we'll take them on. Jack and the Guardians on the rooftops notices sometime pass him by at lightning speed Jack: Woah! Hah! pursues, breathing heavily and landing on cars and buildings and poles. He lands in an alleyway to the sound of dogs barking. Connor Lacey: What's going on here? Bunny: Hello, mate. his boomerang in his hand. Jack: Uh! Shocked Lagoona Blue: Is that? Connor Lacey: The Easter Bunny? He's real. Bunny: Been a long time. from the shadows Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it? Jack: Bunny! You're not still mad about that - are ya? Bunny: Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas? Jack and the Irelanders: Hey! Yetis: loudly as they grab them Jack: Put us down! What the- ugh! as the yetis put them in a bag Yeti: into a glass orb, then throws it at thin air. It summons a portal that has the North Pole Workshop on the other side. They indicate asking if Bunny is coming with them. Bunny: Me? Hehehe... Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole. stamps the ground, making a hole appear, which he falls into. Yetis: Jack and the Irelanders in the sack through, then follow, and the portal closes behind them. the workshop North: He's here! Quiet! Tooth, but it doesn't work. Hey...! There he is! Jack Frost! And what's this? The legendary Irelanders! Connor Lacey: Santa? Tooth Fairy? And Sandman? Jack: Wow... You gotta be kidding me. hoist them up to stand Hey hey! Put us down! North: I hope the Yetis treated you all well? Jack: Oh yeah, we love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal. North: Oh. Good! That was my idea. You know Bunny, obviously. Bunny: Murmurs Jack: Obviously. Connor Lacey: Obviously. North: And the Tooth Fairy- Tooth: Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth! You too, Connor. And your friends. Jack: My- my what? Tooth: And Connor, that's really heroic of you and your friends for solving the mystery of your Ryans family's murder and proving your innocence and your mom's innocence. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Tooth. Tooth: Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow. Fairies swoon again. Girls, pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform. North: And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy? him as he sleep-hovers. Wake up! startles awake and descends to the floor. Jack: Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why we're here? Sandman: symbol-speaking over his head. Jack: Uh, eh- the- that's not really helping, but- but thanks little man. Jack: an elf with his staff to make it freeze I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List? North: Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. However, Connor hold record for Nice List. Including defeating the Shredderette. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate. Jack: How come? Bunny: Hah, good question. Bunny Blanc: How come? North: How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are both Guardians! Yetis: up lit poi sticks Elves: a jubilant song on trumpets and drums North: Chuckling Jack: out a little as two Tooth Fairies bring Jack a snowflake-necklace, possibly cut out of paper. North: This is the best part! continue. Elves march around. The yetis with poi sticks walk closer to Jack, then behind him. They prop him up on his spot in the middle of the Guardian symbol. Jack is confused as two elves want him to put on a pair of shoes. North is still delighted as the yetis present him with a book. The Tooth Fairies twitter, Sandy toasts Jack with eggnog, and Bunny rolls his eyes. Jack: slams his staff down and freezes all of the performers What makes you think we wanna be Guardians? North: loudly. Bunny: nervously along, then becomes serious again. North: Of course you do. Music! snaps his fingers and the elves start up again. Jack: No music! quickly dies again. Elf with trumpet uses the trumpet to smack his comrade with the sousaphone Connor Lacey: Maybe some music soon, okay? jingles in agreement Jack: This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian. Bunny: Hah! That's exactly what I said! Tooth: Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do. indicates the Globe. Each of those lights is a child- Frankie Stein: Really? North: Yes. A child who believes. And good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them. Jack: Ah- ah- North: Tooth, fingers out of mouth. Draculaura: Cause this is getting embarrassing for him. Tooth: Oh, sorry! Heh, they're beautiful! North: Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what! Jack: You mean th-the Boogey Man? North: Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well! Lizzie Hearts: That's terrible. Jack: All the more reason to pick someone more qualified! North: Pick? You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon. Jack: What? All: What? Tooth: Last night, Jack, he chose you. Bunny: Maybe. All: Whoa. Jack: Man in the Moon, he, uh… he talks to you? North: You see, you cannot say no. It is Destiny. Apple White: I guess we can't say no. Jack: W-Why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? Groans. After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me! No offense. Bunny: How- how- How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway? Jack: Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no... hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do. Bunny: But none of 'em believe in ya. Do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate - it's like you don't even exist. Tooth: Gasp Bunny! Enough. Jack: No, the kangaroo's right. Bunny: The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate. Jack: Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you? Bunny: I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me. silence Sandman: out his cheeks, then gestures to North to do something. North: Jack, Irelanders, walk with me. The Irelanders: Okay. Find Your Center ride down an elevator into the heart of the workshop. Jack: Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just- it's not my thing. North: Man in Moon says it is your thing. You will see. Jack: Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look. Connor Lacey: He might be right. North: What do you mean, bust in? Jack: Woo! Don't worry! Never got past the Yetis. Yeti beats his fists together. Oh hey Phil. North: Keep up, guys! Keep up! of toy-making noise. Dexter Charming: Look at this. Auriana: Yetis making toys? Beshte: Poa! That's something you don't see everyday. Jack: Woah! I always thought the elves made the toys. North: We just let them believe that. experimenting with Christmas lights North: Very nice. Keep up good work! by a yeti working on blue toy robots. I don't like it, paint it red. gasps in frustration, turns to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slams his head on the table North: Pick it up everybody! two men enter North's personal workshop room. Fruitcake? Jack: Uh, no... thanks. Irelanders: We're good. North: Now we get down to tacks of brass. his knuckles. Jack and the Irelanders: Tacks of- door shuts and locks. North: Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center? Jack: My center? North: If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside. Hmm... picks up a Russian Nesting doll that resembles himself. Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating... But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on. Jack: off the first doll layer. You are... downright jolly? North: Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center... Jack: There's a tiny wooden baby. North: Look closer. What do you see? Jack: A-ah... Ya have big eyes. North: Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours? Jack: I don't know. Talia: Maybe we should help him find his center. and her fairies fly outside of the nearby window and Sandy come running up Bunny: We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace. Connor Lacey: Let's go! The Irelanders and their friends: On it! Fasten Your Seatbelts Pole Stables North: Boys! clap talking over Jack Ship shape, as soon as you can. Jack: North, I told you! I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I am climbing into some rickety old... sleigh... All: Wow. and reindeer appear, with Yetis and Elves still making adjustments. Jack: Okay. One ride, but that's it. All: Let's go. North: Everyone loves the sleigh! ... Bunny! What are you waiting for? Bunny: I think my tunnels might be faster, mate kicks the side of sled gently with the pad of a hind leg and, uhm, and safer. North: Ack! Get in. Bunny by his scruff. Buckle up! Bunny Blanc: You heard him. Bunny: Woah woah! Where're the bloody seatbelts? North: Hah! That was just expression. Are we ready? Yeti: to the negative North: Let's go! the reins starts howling in fear while Jack chuckles in delight North: Out of the way! still shrieking while North laughs North: I hope you like the loop-de-loops! Connor Lacey: The loop-de-loops are my favorite part of the ride. Bunny: I hope you like carrots. Bunny Blanc: I do. Sandman: his arms like on a roller-coaster cheers as they race off the ramp and into the air, mostly stable now North: Let's go! Jack: laughing while Bunny moans Hey Bunny, check out this view- Woah! gets blown off the sleigh The Irelanders and their friends: Jack! Bunny: Worrying Oh! Oh- North! He's, he- huhuh... over the side of the sleigh Serena: He's still okay. Iris: That's good. Jack: on the runners and looking smug Aww, you do care. Bunny: Flustered Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony! North: Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut! The Irelanders and their friends: Really? Bunny: Oh! Oh strewth! I knew we should have taken the tunnels! North: I say... turns the snow globe around and speaks at it. Tooth Palace. portal appears and the sleigh drives through it North: Hyah! All: Whee! Trouble at the Tooth Palace North: ... What? Poppy O'Hair: That's new. screech all around the sleigh. Guardians gasp in shock. Sandman blocks some sand with a sand-umbrella. Jack: Woah! then turns to look at them They're taking the tooth fairies! jumps up to attack a Nightmare that hasn't devoured a fairy yet, then cradles the fairy to him as he falls back into the sleigh. Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay? Baby Tooth: affirmatively Cleo De Nile: What's going on here? Tyrannosaurus Sentry: There they are! Attack! Connor Lacey: Footsoldiers! And, there not like any footsoldier I've seen before. sleigh descends through the Tooth Palace in pursuit of Pitch, a Nightmare, or Tooth, or anything, but it's empty until they spot a Nightmare. North: Here, take over! Jack: Huh? ... pulls out his swords as he stands at the head of the sleigh Hyah! attacks a Nightmare, which breaks apart into black sand in the sleigh. Tooth boxes rattle to the floor. Alistair Wonderland: What're they doing? Bunny: They're stealing the teeth! Lizzie Hearts: That doesn't sound good. Blue Samurai Sentry: Neither is this! Blue Samurai Sentry started to strike, but Toa Lhikan stopped him Toa Lhikan: Irelanders! Are you alright? Connor Lacey: I think so. Jack Frost: Who's that? Frankie Stein: That's Toa Lhikan aka the Red Millennium Ranger. He only appears once, every Power Rangers anniversary. Kitty Chesire: What's going on here? Michelangelo: Yeah. What's with these sentries? Toa Lhikan: I'll explain later. is confused by the sand that the Nightmares are made out of. North: Jack, look out! lands the sleigh roughly, where the Tooth Fairy is panicking. Tooth: panicked North: Tooth! Are you alright? Tooth: sighs in disbelief and hurt They- they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them. Everything is gone. Everything... Ramona Badwolf: All but one. Tooth reappears and flies to the Tooth Fairy Tooth: Ah! Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright. Pitch: I have to say... this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Gotcha all together, didn't I? North: Argh! Tooth: Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies-- Pitch: Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow? North: Why are you doing this? Pitch: Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds! Bunny: Maybe that's where you belong! Pitch: the underside of the spire level the Guardians are standing on Tah! Go suck an egg, rabbit. Bunny: Rrh! down to hit Pitch Pitch: Hang on. Is that... Jack Frost? And the Irelanders? Heh, hehehe. Since when are you all so chummy? Jack: We're not. Pitch: Oh good, a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now. Bunny: Pitch! Shut up you shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere! but Pitch moves grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and attacks at Pitch's new location, shouting, but a Nightmare appears and screeches at her Pitch: Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl, easy. Hehe. Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick: turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know. Bunny: What fear? Of you? as Tooth returns his boomerang No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages! Pitch: Oh, the Dark Ages! Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change. Hehe. Oh look, it's happening already. Lord Drakkon: That's correct, Pitch Black. Tommy Oliver: Who are you? Lord Drakkon: I'm Lord Drakkon. A evil Power Ranger from an alternate future. I am you, Tommy. For like Pitch says, it's changing already. Jack: What is? Tooth: Oh... Pitch: Children are waking up of children in the background and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing, but to a child- Jack: What's going on? Tooth: They... They don't believe in me anymore. Pitch: Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes, and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. Hehehehe. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness... and me. It's your turn not to be believed in! Miles Callisto: You'll pay for this! Bunny: Tchyah! his boomerang at Pitch whinnies and Pitch rides off with the Guardians chasing him in a freefall. Bunny: Tchyeah! egg bombs at Pitch, but they explode in the air too far from him. Guardians land in Tooth's Lagoon North: He's gone. Bunny: the background to North Okay, alright, I admit it. You were right about Pitch. North: This is one time- Jack: I'm sorry about the fairies. North: -- He will pay. Tooth: You should've seen them. They put up such a fight. Tooth twitters nearby. Jack: Why would Pitch take the teeth? Tooth: It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside them. Jack: Whaddo you mean? Tooth: That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood. and Tooth move toward the Lagoon wall, Jack walking on iced-over patches he creates and Tooth flying. Tooth: My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too. Jack: I- My memories? Tooth: From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost. Jack: But, I- I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost. Tooth: Well of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen. Jack: What? North: You should have seen Bunny! Bunny: Hey I told you to never mention that! Jack: The night at the pond, I just...Why I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life? Before that, w- I- With a, with a home? And- and a family? Tooth: You really don't remember? Jack: All these years the answers were right here... If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. Ya have to show me! Tooth: I- I can't, Jack. Pitch has them. Jack: Then we have to get them back! Connor Lacey: Okay, Lhikan. What's going on here? Who's this Lord Drakkon guy? Is he an old villain? Toa Lhikan: A new one. One you never faced before. His history as Tommy matches his prime counterpart's until his climatic final battle against the Red Ranger,Jason Lee Scott. When Tommy was freed from Rita's curse, instead of joining Zordon and his Rangers, Tommy fled, wandering from city to city, avoiding the Rangers as they tried to find him. Eventually, Rita Repulsa finds him and tells him why she had chosen him and that he was meant for great things, to bring peace to the world as its one leader. Rita tells him of Drakkon, another young man in whom she saw potential and whom had successfully built a legacy with her guidance. Tommy, intrigued, left with Rita and continued to serve her. Believing Rita meant to better the world through conquest, Tommy aided Rita in taking over the Earth, one city at a time. Over time, their conquest caused Rita to become popular to Earth's population. Eventually, Tommy led Rita's forces into one final battle against Zordon's last battalion of Rangers and Zords just as Zordon was on the verge of creating a new Power Ranger more powerful than any before. Tommy breached the Command Center as Jason was being infused with this new power, interrupting the process before it could finish. The two engaged in one final battle that Tommy ultimately won. Tommy then stole the new power for himself, and emerged from the Command Center clutching Jason's shattered helmet. Tommy and his forces then defeated the Power Rangers, destroyed their Zords, and successfully conquered the Earth in Rita's name. Raven Queen: That's terrible. Apple White: I bet, he and his troops have arrived, since we defeated the Kraang. Toa Lhikan: Correct, Apple and Raven. But, with the right equipment, I can turn the five of you into the new Power Rangers to confront Lord Drakkon. Daring Charming: Great! So, who did you choose? Toa Lhikan: I have chosen Lite Tenjo, Maxwell McGrath, Leonardo, Frankie Stein and Iris of Lolirock to be the Guardians of all Realms. Frankie Stein: Guardians of all Realms? Voltageously awesome! Toa Lhikan: That is correct. Then, Toa Lhikan was carrying the 5 crystals of each colors.. Toa Lhikan: (brought out the Morphers) These are your Realm Force Morphers, They're energized from the crystals you're about to possess: From this point forward, You will be known as the Realm Force Power Rangers. Connor Lacey: Power Rangers!? Yes! I've always wanted to be one. Tooth: Gasps Oh no... feathers are moulting. The children... We're too late. North: No! No! No such thing as too late! hums with his mouth shut as he thinks Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! ... points one cutlass at Bunny, who flinches backwards. Idea! Hah! with the other sword between Bunny and Sandman We! Will collect the teeth! Tooth: What? North: We get teeth, children keep believing in you. Tooth: We're talking 7 continents, millions of kids! North: Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night? Bunny: And eggs I hide in one day? North: And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories. Tooth: laugh Bunny: Grumbles Jack: I'm in! Connor Lacey: Let's get to it. All: Right! The Tooth Race Russia North: Hahahaha! over rooftops Quickly, quickly! Jack: Hop to it, Rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead! Bunny: Yeah right! Look, I'd tell ya to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you ain't be able to keep up anyway! Jack: Is that a challenge, Cottontail? Bunny: Ooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate. Bunny Blanc: Totally. Jack: Woah! North: Is it a race? Is it a race? This is going to be epic! Tooth: 4 bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere! into a giant sign Ugh! Jack: You okay? Tooth: I'm fine! Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field. Jack: How long is a long time? Tooth: 440 years, give or take? then giggles and takes off Jack: & goes for a window, but Bunny is already there Bunny: chuckles Jack: shoots ice at Bunny so he shouts North: Twins! of excitement: Chupa! Bunny: Oh, jackpot! at the hockey equipment in the room Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate? North: Laughing Is piece of pie- woah! into Bunny's underground hole as he was trying to come up Bunny: Ow! both struggle as Sandman takes it instead North: Dedededede! That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy! Bunny: down from room with bag in tow, laughing Tooth: for a tooth under a pillow, but pulls out a mouse instead. Baby Tooth: it to the wall and starts beating it up Tooth: Gasps Woah woah woah! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European Division. Ça va? Mouse: angrily while the French National Anthem (La Marseillaise) plays Bunny: for a tooth, finds an arrow on a piece of paper. He turns, and North is smiling and dashing off to the next house Bunny: a new tooth, but slips on an icy roof Jack: the tooth out of Bunny's paws Yes! takes it from above him on his sand cloud No! North: across the rooftops, then ducks into a chimney Hah! Bunny: Haha. the fireplace, lighting the wood Ho ho ho. North: Explosion Ah! gather near the Brooklyn Bridge, hoisting their bags up for Tooth to see Tooth: Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies! boys look confused. Tooth: You guys have been leaving gifts, right? All: The gifts? The gifts! nods happily, then shakes his head no. rest of them look pained. They go to a laundromat and are collecting quarters. North yawns. start leaving quarters and other coins. North leaves candy canes. Bunny leaves Easter eggs. Sandman is about to leave a coin but North has set up a whole lit Christmas tree. He laughs while Sandy throws his coin over his shoulder, angry. all go dashing by a window as a young child gawks at them. Back at the Brooklyn Bridge, they go through another portal while in North's sleigh. nightmare was watching and reports back to Pitch. ---- Lair Pitch: The lights! Why aren't they going out? whinnies They're collecting the teeth? chitter and flap their wings in their cages Ooh, pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you! growls at the Nightmare, which dissipates into sand. Pitch: Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing. crushes a tiny version of Sandman made from the black sand. Lord Drakkon: For that, I will challenge these new Rangers. ---- House Tooth: Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack? Jack: Hehehe, kids, huh? Connor Lacey: I guess, he got that tooth lost since this morning. Tooth: a coin and slips it under the pillow, then hovers over Jamie. This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids. her arms Why did I ever stop doing this? Jack: Hm. Looks a little different up close, huh? Tooth: Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I'd known about your memory. I coulda' helped you. Jack: Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn. North: in through the window Here you are! as he finally gets into the room, Sandman in tow Tooth: Ssh! at Jamie North: now Oh! What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy? Tooth: Believed in. North: Hah! That's what I want to hear. Bunny: up from a hole Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place. Tooth & North: Ssh! Jack: Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny? out his bag Check it out, Peter Cottontail! Bunny: You call that a bag'a choppers? out his bag Now that's a bag'a choppers. North: Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth, it's not a competition - but if it was, I win! YEE-HA!! around All: Ssh! clicks on in their faces North: Oh no. All: Now, you've done it. Jamie: Gasps Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come! Tooth: Surprise! We came! Chuckles Jack: He can see us? Bunny: Most of us. tries to shine the light where Bunny is looking, but it doesn't illuminate Jack. Tooth: Ssh, you guys! He's still awake! Bunny: Sandy, knock 'im out! pounds his fists together. looks confused Bunny: With the dream sand, ya' gumbies! growls at Bunny Jamie: No stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What're you doing, Abby? Down! Bunny: Alright, nobody panic. Jack: But that's a, uhm, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits? Bunny: Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me. preps a ball of Dream-sand. Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and- Jack: Jamie's alarm clock with his staff, startling Abby the Greyhound. Bunny: Crikee! Ahh! takes off, bouncing around the room. Bunny Blanc: Yikes! Jamie: Stop! Wait! Slow down! Bunny: knocks Sandy off-balance, then laughs nervously. Woah ho ho! Sand- North: Sandy! while Abby and Bunny run past him. launches the ball, but it hits Tooth Bunny: This thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me! ball then hits Bunny, who falls over, next Abby, and lastly North. North: Candy canes... falls on Jamie's bed to send Jamie bouncing into the air. catches Jamie, then jerks his head forward to dust some Dream-sand from his hair onto Jamie, who falls asleep. Jack: Whoops. starts chuckling Oh I really wish I had a camera right now. Connor Lacey: I've got this. gives him a sidelong glance as he took a picture. brays from the window Jack: onto the windowsill, then outside in pursuit of the Nightmare Guys, come on! We can find Lord Drakkon and Pitch! All: Right! cautiously steps over his sleeping comrades, then decides to follow Jack. wanders into the room after Jack and Sandy have left. Sophie: excitedly, then giggles. Pretty! shakes North's snow-globe while looking at Bunny, asleep on the floor. Bunny! Hop hop hop! Ooh! trips over Abby, so the snow-globe turns into a portal into Bunny's Warren. Sophie walks through. North: awake Wha! Huh? The Nightmare Confrontation streets of Burgess and Sandman are flying after the Nightmare. Jack shouts excitedly. Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! mounts one of the nightmares and transforms it back into his own Dream-sand, as a Manta-ray. Jack: after one, then freezes it to a rooftop from the alley below. I got it! jumps onto the roof Sandy! Sandy, did you see that? Hehehe! Look at this thing! Pitch: Frost and Irelanders? out of the way of Jack shoot him with ice You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight, guys. Jack: You made it our fight when you stole those teeth! Pitch: Teeth? Why do you all care about the teeth? notices Sandman standing near him, looking cross, and jumps away with a start, then a nervous laugh. Now this is who I'm looking for. breaks out his weapon - whips made of his sand. Pitch dodges the whips and brings out his giant scythe too. Sandman catches Pitch's handle and jerks him into the air, then down into the street below. Pitch bounces off a car roof. Jack: Remind us not to get on your bad side. both descend through the air to street level. Pitch: Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back. surround Jack and Sandman Jack: You... take the ones on the left, we'll take the ones on the right? Connor Lacey: Let's do it, guys! Ash Ketchum and friends: Come on out, everyone! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Steel: Go, Turbo! Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Arthur Lacey: (Hits Biomatrix) Lacey transforms into Diamond Matter Diamond Matter: Diamond Matter! Kite Tenjo: Time to test our new Morphers. Jason Lee Scott: Right! It's Morphin' Time! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Zack Taylor and Adam Park: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Hillard: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! Connor Lacey: Emerald Tiger! Red: Mega Charizard! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Destructive Lion! Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Creative Beetle! Crystal Winter: Winter Polar Bear! MewTwo: Mega MewTwo! Toa Metru: Go, go, Metru! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Jeremy Belpois: HyperForce, Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce, Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce, Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce, Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce, Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce, Green! Ready! Power up! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight! Protector of the environment! Guardian of the Earth! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Kite Tenjo: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! At last, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Kite Tenjo: Nobility of a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Realm Force, Red! Max McGrath: Courage of a Turbo Warrior! Realm Force, Blue! Leonardo: Stealth of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! Realm Force, Green! Frankie Stein: Daughter of a Frankenstein's monster! Realm Force, Yellow! Iris (Lolirock): Music of Lolirock! Realm Force, Pink! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears as they make ready to fight. Connor Lacey: Til the Realms end... All: Irelanders defend! Lord Drakkon: New Rangers? Excellent. I'll just destroy them! bray angrily. Beat of silence. Pitch: Boo! Lord Drakkon: Get them! Nightmares and the sentries start to attack. the Irelanders and Sandman start to fight them, but North's sleigh passes overhead, crashing into things. Apparently, North, Tooth, and Bunny keep dozing off due to the Dream-sand. After another scrape on the top of a building, they all startle awake again. uses his sand to burst into the air like a water-spout, dragging Jack with him, then tosses Jack away - ostensibly to protect him. Kite Tenjo: Realm Photo Katana! (took out a few sentries) Max McGrath: Realm Turbo Sword! Leonardo: Realm Ninja Katana! (as they took out a lot more sentries) Frankie Stein: Realm Frankenstein Fists! Iris (Lolirock): Realm Lolirock Wand! knocks a few Nightmares away, but falls a little before Tooth picks him back up and goes spiraling through some Nightmares. laughs as he directs the Nightmares jumps off the sleigh, attacking during freefall, before landing on the street to slash through some Nightmares with a knife as well as throw his boomerang at them and bash them with his huge feet. Then, he jumps back into the air to latch onto the sleigh, driving it while North attacks with his swords from the front. Nightmares come after Jack, so he just drops through the air and lets them run into each other. Another Nightmare attacks and he loses his staff, grasping for it during freefall before landing back on the sleigh. Bunny: You might wanna duck. boomerang comes careening back through a Nightmare and he catches it out of thin air, grinning. is all alone on his cloud, surrounded by a tornado of black sand that he keeps whipping to no avail. sits down on the sleigh again. Jack: We gotta help Sandy! drives the sleigh in that direction. Connor Lacey: Rangers, we gotta help Sandy! Realm Force Rangers: Right! pulls the string of an invisible bow, using an arrow-head shaped out of black sand aimed at Sandy. It hits Sandy right between the shoulder-blades. Jack and Realm Force Rangers: Nooo! launches himself off the sleigh towards Sandman. laughs menacingly while Sandman turns to face him. Pitch: Don't fight the fear, little man. some more North: Hurry! Hurry! Pitch: I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left. stands up, closes his eyes, and the swirling black sand closes in on his glowing yellow light, snuffing it out. North: Sandy? Jack: No... NOOO!! Connor Lacey: Rangers, let's get them! and the Realm Force Rangers races towards Pitch, but halts in mid-air as he looks at the horde of Nightmares. They close in on him, but from where Jack is comes a bright blue light that pushes back against the Nightmares. Jack clutches the staff forward and a darting ice-light ripples through the Nightmares. They explode into black sand like fireworks over the city, knocking Pitch and Lord Drakkon away with a scream. North: Jack! catches him as he falls, setting him down in the sleigh Tooth: Jack, h-how did you do that? Jack: I, I, I- I didn't know I could. ---- the ground watches the sleigh disappear into a portal in the sky Pitch: Laughs Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun! Lord Drakkon: Yes. And those Rangers could be a new opponents ---- North Pole places a glass lantern on the Guardian symbol, where Sandman's likeness is. She looks over at North, who shuts his eyes in grief. She looks over at Bunny, who offers her his paw. Then she offers her hand to North, who takes it. around the symbol are other lights; the Yetis stand by, as do the elves. They nod their heads, making the bells chime, creating a dirge for the Sandman. One yeti sniffs, and is comforted by another yeti. is not present. He's sitting off somewhere, hood up, by a window. He touches the pane and it starts to frost over, creating the same likeness of the Sandman as on the Guardian symbol. North approaches him. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, Jack. Jack Frost: That's alright, Connor. North: Are you all right? Jack: I just, uh- I wish I could've done something. North: Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us. Jack: But Sandy- North: Would be proud of what you did. stands, taking his hood down I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian. Jack: How can I know who I am, until I found out who I was? North: You will. I feel it - in my belly. the Globe, the lights are dimming Tooth: Look how fast they're going out! Jack: It's fear. He's tipped the balance. Bunny: Hey, buck up ya sad sacks! hops onto the console We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again! The Irelanders: Let's go! four leave that room for the elevator North: Bunny is right! As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas! Bunny: Hey! Did everyone hear that?! smiles knowingly at Bunny North: We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh! Bunny: Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up. thumps the floor of the workshop and a massive hole appears, taking the other three Guardians, two elves, and two yetis. North: Shostakovich! All: Uh-oh. The Warren group is sliding down Bunny's tunnel. Jack is surfing/skating, Tooth is hovering along with the pile, while Bunny is bounding ahead of everyone. The rest land in a heap at the bottom of the tunnel. North: Ah ha ha. Buckle up. Is very funny. Talia: I guess, that's a way of thanking you for that sleigh ride, North. Bunny: Hehe. Welcome to the Warren. sits up alert, turning towards the first tunnel - his ears perk up, his nose twitches. Something's up. horde of Bunny's undecorated eggs come running out of the tunnel, so he gets into a battle-ready stance. Then everyone else does too. Bunny's Easter Island Sentinel Eggs spin their faces around to look mean. starts screaming first as he rushes forward, followed by the others. Sophie comes running out of the tunnel from the inner Warren, screaming along with them until they all quiet down. She is holding some of the unpainted Easter eggs. Jack: Sophie? Guardians laugh nervously as they put away their combat gear. Sophie coos. Bunny: What is she doing here? North: himself down Uhh... snowglobe. murmur. Bunny: Crikee, somebody do something! Jack: Well, don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember? Sophie: Elf, elf. Tooth: Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a ~Fairy Fan~! gasps in excitement It's okay, little one. Sophie: Pretty! Tooth: Ohh! You know what? I've got something ~for you~! Here it is! Look at all the ~pretty teeth~! ~With little blood and gum on them~! Sophie: away sobbing Jack: Chuckles Blood and gums? shrugs When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids? Sophie: more unpainted eggs under an Easter Island rock Peek-a-boo! North: We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... runs around laughing for children. and Tooth look apprehensive at North's statement Jack: Hm. If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... we're in worse shape than I thought. makes one snowflake that floats on the wind. Sophie: Whee! chases after the snowflake, which ends up on Bunny's nose. nose twitches, then he smiles with Jack's power's help. Sophie: Whee whee! Auriana: I guess, we could teach her how to make Easter eggs. ---- Inner Warren and Bunny watch as a brand new white egg with feet emerges from a plant, walking and jumping around. Bunny: You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah? Sophie: around excitedly Okay! Bunny: Come on then. army of little white eggs with feet start marching down a hill. North: Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs! Alistair Wonderland: Yup. Jack: on top of his staff Uh, how much time do we have? is riding on Bunny's back as they dart around the eggs Sophie: Whee! Bunny: Hoo-ooh! of more flowers dusting the eggs with their undercoat colors Bunny: All right, troops, it's time to push back! giggles as the eggs move her down the hill and North waves to her That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high rise, farm house, and trail'r park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies! elf pushes an egg into the river of paint, then dances with a nyah-nyah face as his bell jingles. But more of the eggs push him in as well. The eggs are top-heavy, so their legs are kicking up in the air. North picks one up. North: Okay, that's little strange. Bunny: No, mate. cradling a half dozen of his painted googies. That's adorable. elf climbs out, delighted at how he's all painted up. Bunny: There will be Springtime! On every continent. hops onto one rock and lifts his arms into the air. And I'm bringing Hope with me! eggs slide through some plants with iridescent paint secreting from them, so that they have spirals and swirls on them too. The painted elf now has designs on him as well. One yeti is entertained. same yeti with the robots is painting eggs a rich red. Bunny: Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint 'em blue. passes by in a blur. yeti is exasperated and keels over. He has a whole stack painted red, same as with the robots. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): Ooh, look. Bunny: near the Dispatch area where Sophie is Ooh, what's over there? Sophie: over and picks up one fully painted egg Whoa ho ho! holds it up for Bunny to see Bunny: Oh oh oh! That's a beauty! Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter. holds her hand and leads her out to see all of the eggs heading into the tunnels, then sits on his haunches next to her. comes up to crouch beside the two of them on the Dispatch Hill. Sophie sleepily crawls into Bunny's arms. Jack: Not bad. Bunny: coos. Not bad, yourself. Jack: Ah, look, I- I'm sorry about the whole- you know, the "kangaroo" thing? Bunny: It's the accent, isn't it? both chuckle a little as North and Tooth show up. Bunny: Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at 'er, all tuckered out. Tooth: I love her. Tooth chitters and Sophie coos I think it's time to get her home. Jack: How about I take her home? Tooth: Jack, no, Pitch is out there-- Jack: No match for this. holds up his staff. Bunny: Which is why we need you here, with us. Jack: Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny. makes finger-walking motions too. Connor Lacey: Don't worry about Jack. We'll give them some company. Right, Irelanders? The Irelanders: Right! The Fool's Errand eases Sophie into her bed, but she has a tight hold around his neck. As he disentangles himself, she falls off the bed. Baby Tooth squeaks nervously. Jack: Ooh! Mrs. Bennett: Sophie, is that you? throw her blanket over her as she keeps sleeping, then throw a squeak toy down there too. Jack: the window We should get back. Jack's sister: laughs ~Jack~! Jack: Tha- that voice, I know that voice. Baby Tooth: nervously at Jack as he listens some more Jack's sister: ~Jack~! Jack: flies off to a rounded air vent on a roof, then gasps as she speaks again. Jack's sister: ~Jack~! Jack: off through the air towards his lake. He lands on the ground as Baby Tooth keeps squeaking. Girl: Jack? Jack: an old rotted bedpost with no mattress and starts walking towards it, but Baby Tooth tries to hold him back. Don't worry, ssh, there's still time. rolls her eyes walks towards the bed, then knocks some pieces away with his staff to see into the hole below the bed. Jack's sister: Jack? he leaps into the darkness. Baby Tooth: nervously the whole way down, then tugging on his hoodie Jack: Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is! flies into the open-air chasm, noticing all the cages. He flies to them and the other tooth fairies start chittering back. Jack: Ssh, keep it down! 'M gonna get you out of here just as soon as-- Jack's sister: Jack? looks down and notices the piles of tooth boxes. Jack's sister: ~Jack~! Jack: --As I can. drops down from the bird cages, despite Baby Tooth's flustered cries. He starts digging through the piles of boxes, looking at the children's faces on the ends. Then his head jerks up. Pitch: Looking for something? fires an ice blast at where Pitch was, then chases him through dark corridors. Pitch: Hehehe... Don't be afraid, Jack. sees him on a bridge. Pitch: I'm not gonna' hurt you. Jack: onto an end of the bridge Afraid? I'm not afraid of you. Pitch: Maybe not. But you are afraid of something. Jack: You think so, huh? Pitch: I know so! It's the one thing I always know: people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you. shadow overtakes Jack, who falls through the bridge and into another dark corridor. Hehehe... shouts as he lands hard on the cobblestone floor. He starts scrambling to get out. Pitch: And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why - why you? bounds off into the dark, only to find another wall, so he turns to face Pitch - frightened. Why were you chosen? To be like this. Well fear not, for the answer to that… is right here. holds out Jack's tooth-box. Do you want them, Jack? Your memories. reaches for the box, but pulls his hand back, so Pitch laughs as he vanishes again, leaving Jack to dart off through the bird cages. Pitch: his body shape out of Jack's shadow Everything you wanted to know - in this little box. laughs some more as Jack chases him. Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone - you want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing: they'll never accept you, not really-- Jack: as he clutches his head Stop it, stop it! Pitch: After all, you're not one of them. appears from the shadows again, backing Jack up against his dark globe of the Earth. Jack: You don't know what I am! points his staff at Pitch Pitch: 'Course I do! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go - why you're doing it right now. tosses the box into Jack's hands Jack: What did you do? Pitch: More to the point Jack, what did you do? cackles as he backs off into the darkness again chases him, and ends up on the other side of a stone wall. He tries to run back in, but there's no door. Jack: Baby Tooth! Pitch: Happy Easter, Jack... colored eggs are strewn at his feet Jack: No... Fissure England Kids: There aren't any eggs... There's nothing here. I give up, come on. Let's go. He didn't come. I don't understand. Girl: Maybe he just hid them really well this year. Bunny: Kids, wait-- up between the last two kids with a basket Boy: I checked everywhere. There's nothing. Bunny: -- Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best-lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch! holds them out to the two kids Girl: I can't believe it-- Bunny: I- I know. ruefully. Girl: --There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny. Bunny: What? No! Boy: Easter's over-- Bunny: Wrong! Not- not true! I'm- I'm right in front of ya', mate! passes through Bunny, and he starts gasping in despair They don't see me... They don't see me... crumples over, crying softly appears on the scene, visibly concerned, and watches as Tooth approaches Bunny. North: Jack! Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket - nothing made it to the surface! Connor Lacey: We fought as hard as we could. Auriana: Yeah. But the Nightmares and the sentries are just too much. Tooth: over Jack! notices the tooth box and gasps Where did you get that? Jack: I was- It's, uh-- Tooth: Where's Baby Tooth? gasps again, more horrified Oh Jack, what have you done? North: That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch? Jack: No, listen! Listen! sighs I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Bunny: He has to go. Jack: to face Bunny What? Bunny: We should never have trusted you! looks heartbroken, betrayed, then shakes his head Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone. turns and shuffles away. turns around, but North and Tooth turn away from him. Jack pulls out the wooden baby from North's nesting doll and drops it in the grass. Connor Lacey: Jack! Wait! Come on, everyone. All: Right. Bunny: to stop them, but he stand aside They just needed some time. ---- outside of Jamie's house is trying to reach for an egg in the gutter of his rooftop, but he loses his balance on the ladder and only breaks his fall by clinging to the gutter as it's pulled off. He shouts as he crashes to the ground. Jamie looks up, but the 'egg' turns out to be a colorful tennis ball. Jamie: up Let's check that park again! Caleb: Really? Claude: For what? The Easter Bunny? Jamie: Guys, I told you! I saw him! He's way bigger than I thought! And he's got these cool boomerang things. Caleb: Ugh, grow up Jamie… Claude: Oh man, seriously? friends stand around in a half-circle, looking incredibly downtrodden. Jamie: What's happened to you guys? Caleb: It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not... Cupcake: Nightmares. kids all turn away Pippa: Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year. Jamie: He really is real! ... I know he is. ---- North Pole watch as the lights start to flicker out. ---- South Pole runs up the side of an ice cliff and is about to chuck his tooth-box into the ocean, but can't do it. Connor Lacey: Jack, I'm sorry about what happened. Jack Frost: That's alright. Once Pitch and Lord Drakkon gets here, I'm gonna freeze them silly. Pitch: I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand. Auriana: Well, here's your chance. Jack: on Pitch, blasting him with ice You don't understand anything! Pitch: No?! fight as Pitch shouts back I do know what it's like to be cast out! screams back. Their clashing powers create a fog that Pitch disappears into briefly To not be believed in! spins and sees him To long for... a family. lowers his staff Pitch: All those years in the shadows, I thought, 'No one else knows what this feels like.' But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you - and I know children will too! Jack: In me? Pitch: Yes! Look at what we can do! gestures to a spiky creation of ice and black sand, made during their clash. What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is- Jack: Pitch Black? Pitch: And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us. Jack: No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want. Now for the last time, give us back Baby Tooth and leave. walks away from Pitch Pitch: Very well. You want to be left alone? Done! But first... Tooth's squeaks make Jack turn around. Pitch holds her up in one hand. Jack: back towards Pitch while shouting Baby Tooth! lowers the staff at Pitch again Pitch: The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go. Tooth shakes her head, but Jack lowers his staff, spins it, and hands it off to Pitch. Jack: Alright - holds out his hand now let her go. Pitch: then frowns. Very well. is shocked, then furious. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone with your friends! Tooth glares at Pitch, then stabs her beak into his hand. Pitch: Oh! throws her into a nearby crack in the ice. Jack: No! watches her fly away, then turns took at Pitch as he breaks the staff in half. Jack groans in visible pain. slams Jack into the side of the ice with his black sand and lets Jack drop into the same crevice as Baby Tooth. Pitch laughs as he drops the broken staff into the fissure with them, and leaves. Lord Drakkon: You don't know it, Connor. But soon, the Rangers legacy will be destroyed. Jack: and reaches for his little friend Baby Tooth! Irelanders! You alright? Irelanders: Yes. Jack: covers her with his palm but she twitters at him, then sneezes. He sighs. Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything. Tooth nestles inside his hoodie's front hand-pocket Hey. leans against the side of the fissure, frowning. Dora Márquez: Don't worry, Jack. Elsa the Snow Queen: We'll save those children. Connor Lacey: Once we get out of here, that is. Jack's sister: Jack? humming sound accompanies it this time. Jack! Alistair Wonderland: You hear that? stumbles backwards in shock as his pocket starts glowing with a golden light. He pulls the tooth-box out of his pocket. Jack's sister: Jack! looks at the box, then Baby Tooth. She puts her hand on it and nods at him. He touches the box and reality glistens away like the pieces of a kaleidoscope to reveal Jack's memory. ---- heavily wooded area. adult woman, a small girl, and a lanky boy - all with brown hair - are walking around. Jack's mom: Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time. same lanky boy is hanging upside down from a tree branch while 3 children watch him - one is the same girl. Jack's sister: Jack, get down from there! firelight, the lanky boy is performing buffoonery with two antlers on the side of his head. Colonial Boy: You're funny, Jack. boy has a pair of ice-skates slung over his shoulder. He and the little girl are leaving a house. Jack's mom: Be careful. boy turns, and it is definitely Jack. Jack: Laughs We will! girl laughs with him. the girl is now afraid. Jack: off his other ice skate and places it on the iced-over lake. It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me. Jack's sister: Jack, I'm scared. ice is cracking underneath of her. Jack: I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in. Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead! Jack's sister: No we're not! Jack: Would I trick you? Jack's sister: Yes! You always play tricks! Jack: Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me. sister gulps Jack: You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day! I- It's as easy as, uh, one - cracks a little - woah! almost falls over, but doesn't, and she laughs. Two! laughs again Three! lands on a part that is not thin. Jack: Alright. reaches for a stick on the ice. Now it's your turn. One- gasps because the ice is cracking. That's it, that's it. holds out the stick near her as she gasps Three! grabs her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. He stands up, pleased, but his weight cracks the ice at last. Jack's sister: Jack! sinks into the cold water, looking up at the moon. As he's drifting below the ice, his hair illuminates in the moonlight and remains white as he opens his eyes, the memory fading. ---- gasps inside the fissure, still holding the tooth-box. Baby Tooth blinks at him. Jack: Did you see- Did you see that? Tooth shakes her head. Jack laughs as he picks her up and she chitters along with his excitement. It- it was- it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her! laughs hysterically, then looks to the moon. That's why you chose me... I'm- I'm a Guardian! All: Whoa. stands up, putting Baby Tooth in his hood. Jack: We have to get out of here. knee-slides over to his staff. He tries to fit the pieces back together, but nothing happens. Ah! stands up and focuses this time, creating a blue light in the crack of the staff. The light grows brighter. comes flying out of the fissure with his staff whole, laughing and cheering. Jack: Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Come on, guys, I owe you one! All: Right and thanks! ---- Pitch's Lair flies from cage to cage, opening them. Jack: Come on, let's go! fairies respond plaintively But what- what's wrong? one has moved from their spot. None of you can fly? Tooth indicates Pitch's globe. The lights... Briar Beauty: They're all going out. ---- the North Pole. robot-making yeti has finished painting his robots red, but then the whole workshop starts shaking. Pitch: in as black sand, making a mess and cackling. You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you! Nor ever again. Lord Drakkon: You got that right, Pitchie-boy. yetis grumble. ---- Jack: at Pitch's globe up close now. They're all going out. Briar Beauty: That's what I just said. ---- Pitch: Only six left - six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their hear-- Make that five! chuckles as he steps on one on top of the globe, then another. Four~! step. Three~! Another. Two~! snaps his fingers. twice more. Pitch: at the last light One. ---- Jack and the Irelanders: up onto the globe, kneeling over the last light Jamie! The Last Light room Jamie: to a stuffed rabbit Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here's what's gonna happen: appears outside of Jamie's window if- if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now. crouches and listens. I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much - just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all. happens, so his expressions falls. Jamie: I knew it. drops the rabbit off the bed Metabee: We gotta help him. Ari Hauntington: But how? Jack: I know how. looks saddened. He enters through the window. Jamie hears something and turns to the window. Frost appears on a lower windowpane, then a design is drawn out using an invisible finger - an egg with dots and squiggles decorating it. Jamie gasps in shock as he realizes what it is, looking down at his rabbit, then back to the window. In the next windowpane up, more frost appears Jamie: He's real... new design is in the shape of a crouched rabbit. concentrates on the shape he's made and pulls the frost off the glass - into a 3D rabbit that hops around Jamie's room. Jamie: Woah! Hahaha! bounces on the bed and laughs some more. Jack watches and laughs along. Jamie touches the rabbit and it bursts into snow inside of his room. Woah! laughs some more. ... Snow? snowflake lands on Jamie's nose. Jack Frost... Jack: to face Jamie's back Did he just say-- The Screws: Yes. Jamie: back up on his bed Jack Frost? starts looking around his room Jack: gasps He said it again! He said-- You said-- Jamie: agape, looking right at Jack Jack Frost! Jack: That's right! But- but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name! is still gaping at him. Wait, c- can you hear me? nods. Can- can you... can you see me? laughs in shock He sees me! He- he sees me! does a back-flip in joy onto Jamie's table. All: They saw him! (Cheering) Jamie: You just made it snow! Jack: I know! Jamie: In my room! Jack: I know! bounds off the bed and back near the window. Jamie: You're real? Jack: Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day? Jamie: That was you?! Jack: That was me!! Jamie: Cool! starts bouncing on the bed as he speaks Jack: Right? Jamie: But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, like, I mean- Jack: We- Real, real, real! Every one of us is real! Jamie: I knew it! And even the Irelanders are real! Mrs. Bennett: Jamie! stops bouncing. Who're you talking to? Jamie: Uhm... cocks his head at the door Jack Frost and the Irelanders? Mrs. Bennett: Laughs Okay... and Jack laugh together, then the windows flutter open wider. North's sleigh is on a crash course with Jamie's street. Lyna: It's the Guardians! North: to get his sleigh under control Whoa whoa whoa! careens to a halt and the reindeer run off. Ah, come back! Tooth: North are you okay? North: Is official. My powers are kaput! sleigh settles with a thud. Tooth: Gasps Look! jumps off the sleigh, but can't fly Jack! Irelanders! stumbles to her feet. Jack! Irelanders! Jack: You okay? Tooth: brushes her feathers back, looking a little embarrassed. North: a sword as a crutch. What are you all doing here? Jack: Same as you. runs out of the house, sees the Guardians North: The last light! Jamie: Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you! to Jack, laughing I knew it wasn't a dream! North: Jack, he sees you! Jack: Jamie on the shoulder in fondness Wait- but- where's Bunny? North: Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all. tiny grey & white rabbit jumps up on the edge of the sleigh. Bunny Blanc: It turned him into a tiny rabbit. Jack: Oh no... Jamie: Laughs That's the Easter Bunny? Bunny: Now somebody sees me! Awh- where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate? Jamie: What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's... cute. Bunny: on the sleigh while being rubbed under the cheek Oh, s' good! gets a grip Ahh! Jamie's hand away Did you tell him to say that? bounds down to Jack, jumps up and hits his leg with both rear haunches, then hops on his back feet like he's going to box That's it, let's go, me n' you! Come on! Jamie: No, actually, he told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't. Bunny: on his haunches He made you believe? In me? nods. Bunny looks up at Jack, genuinely grateful. Jack smiles back. and lightning crackle in the sky, startling all of the Guardians, notably Bunny. Pitch and Lord Drakkon appears. Jack: Get Jamie out of here! North: Be careful, Jack and the Irelanders! Connor Lacey: Let's do it, guys! All: Right! Ash Ketchum and friends: Come on out, everyone! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Steel: Go, Turbo! Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Arthur Lacey: (Hits Biomatrix) Lacey transforms into Diamond Matter Diamond Matter: Diamond Matter! Connor Lacey: Time to test our new Morphers. It's Morphin Time! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Zack Taylor and Adam Park: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Hillard: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight! Protector of the environment! Guardian of the Earth! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Connor Lacey: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! At last, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Ireland Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Max McGrath: Courage of a Turbo Warrior! Realm Force, Blue! Leonardo: Stealth of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! Realm Force, Green! Frankie Stein: Daughter of a Frankenstein's monster! Realm Force, Yellow! Iris (Lolirock): Music of Lolirock! Realm Force, Pink! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears as they make ready to fight. Connor Lacey: Til the Realms end... All: Irelanders defend! Jack: up to meet Pitch Pitch: Jack Frost!? Lord Drakkon: The Irelanders!? Pitch: gathers all of his power. Let's end this, shall we?! sends out his ice again. That little trick doesn't work on us anymore! sends a blast of black sand at Jack, who falls to the city below. Pitch chuckles and pursues. Bunny: This way, this way! hops along, but stops Ahhh, dead end! Other way, other way! and Jamie start running, but North is hobbling. falls out of the sky. Jamie: Jack! all run back towards Jack, who is groaning. North: That was good try, Jack - A for effort. Connor Lacey: What happened? Jack: He's stronger. I can't beat him. storm crackles again. Pitch and Lord Drakkon laughs. Pitch: All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing! Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light. Lord Drakkon: Just as there are many ways to destroy the Rangers. Bunny: If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me! Pitch: Oh, look how fluffy you are! shadow pokes at Bunny from the ground. Would you like a scratch behind the ears? Bunny: into North's hand Don't you even think about it! Pitch: I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this! and the Nightmares come out of the shadows. You look awful. Jamie: Jack, I'm scared. Jack: in front of Jamie, remembering his sister saying the same thing. I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead. That's it - that's my center! looks confused. Carissa: Your center. Of course! Having fun is your center! Pitch: Chuckles So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey-- AH! go on alert, confused. A snowball just hit Pitch in the face. little laugh escapes Jamie, and the others too. Jack: along Now let's go get your friends. clears the snow from his face, just as Jack's ice run streaks past them. They all go careening down the middle of the street, laughing as Jack keeps them moving. Even Bunny enjoys himself for a brief moment. snowball hits Cupcake's window. She looks to see who it is as her eyes twinkle with Jack's snow. a knock on Pippa's window. Jamie is hovering in midair. Pippa: Jamie, how are you doing that? Jamie: Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help! Pippa: snow in her eyes now Hey, i- is that…? Monty: Jack Frost! The Irelanders! and Caleb get presents on their beds as the Guardians go past their house. North: Merry Christmas! Bunny: Happy Easter! Tooth: Don't forget to floss! see Cupcake sledding with the Guardians, laughing. Caleb: Cupcake? Monty: Yeah! Pippa: the laughter Jamie, you were right! Caleb: The Easter Bunny's real! Pippa: And the Tooth Fairy! Monty: And Santa! They're all real! gang slides to a halt in downtown, where Pitch's army is waiting. Monty: Whoo! Yeah-hah! what everyone else is looking at and runs behind North screaming. Pitch: You think a few children can help you? Against this? tries to hold up his sword, but he's too weak. Jamie looks worried. Jack: They're just bad dreams, Jamie. Connor Lacey: They always are. Bunny: 'N we'll protect you, mate. Pitch: Oh, you'll protect them? Laughs But who will protect you? steps forward, but Jamie gets in front of him. Jamie: I will. Cupcake: I will! Claude: I will! Caleb: I will. Pippa: And me. Monty: I- I'll try. nods at Jamie, still a little concerned. Pitch: Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman? Nightmares close in on the Guardian group. Jamie: I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you. holds out his hand in front of the Nightmares. When they run into it, they burst into Dream-sand. The kids get excited and so do the Guardians. Pitch not so much. flaps her wings and starts to fly. Kids: Yeah, Tooth Fairy! North: up his swords Aha! Monty: Oh yeah! Pitch: No! Get them! Do your job! Bunny: his eyes and looks hopeful. Oh yeah, come on, come on! pursue him. Oh crikee! bounds away. growls and opens two portals, through which yetis come - ready to attack. The kids are entertained. Bunny: under a car 'M just a bunny! Nightmare grabs his tail and drags him out, but he's his regular form again, hanging upside down. G'day, mate. pumps his feet, knocking out the Nightmare that was holding him, somersaults into the air, tosses his boomerang towards another, and then catches it. Next he taps the ground and up come his Easter Island Statue Warriors. Come on! cacophony of combat. Cupcake: Let's get 'em! elves come riding up on the trike normally used for opening & closing North's elevator door. One jumps forward to gnaw on a Nightmare. The kids touch the Nightmares and they turn into more Dream-sand. is running off through the rooftops, but Jack pursues. Bunny: All yours, men! ducks into a tunnel and North follows. almost gets a surprise attack on Jack, but Tooth busts through some of the Nightmares. Jack: Thanks Tooth! Bunny: out of a chimney Ho ho ho! attacks some Nightmares North: Hyah! over his shoulder at the fray. Wrong roof. Pitch flees in that direction, so North is able to knock out his steed from under him. Pitch lands on the ground below. North attacks first, followed by Bunny interspersed with Tooth, then Jack, who kicks him away. The four Guardians stand poised for Pitch to make his next move. Caleb: Dream-sand is swirling around the kids Look at that! Jamie: I got it. I know what we have to do! Let's go, come on! Jack: It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide. Iris (Lolirock): Right! disappears into the shadows and laughs, then reappears behind Jack. Bunny: Jack, look out! hurtles a boomerang at Pitch, who stumbles just long enough for a golden whip to wrap around Pitch's wrist. gets yanked all the way to a swirling mass of golden sand. Jack and the other Guardians look hopeful. Out of the glow comes Sandman, smirking at Pitch, who can't believe his eyes. Sandman yanks him close, then tsks him silently. He punches Pitch into the air while still hanging onto Pitch by his whip, no looking more like a balloon string. Monty: The Sandman! creates a bowler hat and tips it to the children. Jamie gives a salute in response. They all start clamoring excitedly. Sandman notices his whip is twitching, so yanks Pitch down to the ground. He jumps for joy as the other Guardians gather around him. Tooth: Sandy! Bunny: C'mere! North: Hahaha! lifts Sandy up in his excitement. Bunny: Mate you are a sight for sore eyes. All: Sandy back flutter around Pitch's head as he dozes thanks to Sandman's attack. An Oath Fulfilled rises up on his cloud of sand to control everything, bringing back beautiful dreams to children. The Tooth Fairies can fly again, so they each dash over to touch a tooth-box. Sophie: Pretty! touches a Nightmare and it becomes her Unicorn dream again, cantering around the hill. Then gigantic dinosaurs walk through the town, manta rays and dolphins 'swimming' alongside them, plus schools of fish. Jamie is about to touch them when Jack throws a snowball at his back. Jamie laughs and picks up a snowball to fire back. He hits Monty, and the kids have another free-for all. Sandman descends to the ground as North approaches Jack. North: Your center? Jack: Well, it took a while, but I figured it out. Loretta Callisto: Yep. tosses him his own carved wooden 'baby' for the center of a nesting doll. Jack smiles. North winks at Jack, then looks stunned as he was hit by a snowball. Caleb and Claude blame an elf. North: Haha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast! pelts Bunny in the face, which actually makes Bunny smile when he sits up. snowball fight continues as Pitch stands up. Pitch: No... ducks from a Dream-sand Manta-ray. You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me! runs right through him No! Oh... No... Guardians look on as Pitch becomes horrified, then bolts for the forest. Pitch crashes into North as they all stand on the frozen lake, falling to the ground. North: Leaving the party so soon? Tooth: You didn't even say goodbye! tosses him a quarter. Pitch: A quarter? Tooth: Pitch in the teeth And that's for my fairies. few go to squeak at him. Pitch: You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear! North: So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear. Pitch: Smirks Really? Then what are they doing here? bray at the edges of the lake. North: Haha! They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid. Jack: Looks like it's your fear they smell. gasps and starts running, but the Nightmares pursue. Pitch: Oh no! drag him down to his lair and pull all of the leftovers of the bedpost into the hole with them. They cover the ground's opening too. No, don't! Ahh!! Nooo!! Lord Drakkon: I better make him grow! out a remote control for the Maximizer Firing the Maximizer! Foot Headquarters, the Maximizer fired at Pitch and he grew Pitch: Now I can make big Nightmares! evilly Connor Lacey: We're gonna need some big backup. Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: I'm on it. Here are your Realm Force Zords! Realm Force Zords came Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: Max, this is the Realm Force Max Steel Base Zord. Max McGrath: Turbo-tastic! Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: Frankie, the Realm Force Frankenstein's Monster Zord is yours. Frankie Stein: Voltagously amazing. Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: Leo, the Realm Force Battleshell Zord is your Zord. Leonardo: It's time for me to kick some shell with this. Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: Iris of Lolirock, the Realm Force Amaru Zord is at your service. Iris (Lolirock): Wow. Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger: And Connor, the Realm Force Warrior Zord will serve you well. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Rangers, let's get in our Zords! Realm Force Rangers: Right. Connor Lacey: Irelanders, let us battle this Boogieman. The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: Engaging Realm Force Megazord! Realm Force Rangers: Zords, combine! Then, The Realm Force Megazord were combined. Connor Lacey: Realm Force Megazord, Ready! Pitch: Prepare for some trouble! Then, The Megazord battle begins. Pitch: You think you're a match for me!? Maxwell McGrath: Let's take out that villain! Connor Lacey: Right! Engaging Realm Force Saber! All: Ranger Realm Force Slash, Final Attack! Pitch: Now you guys gave me nightmares! (exploded) Connor Lacey: Evil Defeated, Realm Force Wins! looks up at the moon as the clouds part with a knowing smirk. Tooth giggles and hugs Jack, then pulls herself away as Baby Tooth chastises her. Jack laughs. North: Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official. elf with the trumpet from earlier looks threatening. A yeti brings the book back from earlier too. Then is time you take Oath: Will you, Jack Frost and the Irelanders, vow to watch over the children of the world? children approach on the lake. To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be. looks back to Jamie, who nods at him. Jack and the Irelanders: We will. North: Then, congratulations, Jack Frost and the Irelanders - for you are now, and forevermore, Guardians! else cheers, while North picks Jack up. Klassno! kisses each of Jack's cheeks, then sets him back down. Bunny: North laughing. That's my boy! elf mimics North by kissing the grumpy trumpet-elf on the cheek, but the 2nd elf punches the 1st out of the frame. Tooth: the little fairies made a heart-shape out of themselves. Keep it together, girls. kids cheer, then notice North's sleigh and reindeer approaching. Caleb: You guys, look! Santa's sleigh. Pippa: Did you guys see that? Bunny: Everyone loves the sleigh. Kids: Wow! Look at that sleigh. North: Jack. Time to go. tosses sand-fireworks into the air. Bunny: Sophie, surrounded by googies. Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. Gonna miss ya. Sophie: Giggles Bye bye, Bunny. Claude: Wow... Jamie: You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you-- Jack: Hey, hey. crouches down. Slow down, slow down. Y-you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up? Jamie: No... Jack: Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out? Jamie: Chuckles No... Jack: We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here - touches Jamie's chest - which kinda makes you a Guardian, too. stands up and walks away. Jamie: Jack! runs up and gives Jack a hug, stunning Jack, but Jack returns the hug. of the Guardians are on the sleigh when Jack hops on. Connor Lacey: Well, it's time for us to return to our realm. We need to prepare ourselves for our next battle with Lord Drakkon. For one thing I know, he's Linda Ryan the Shredderette and Emer Walsh the Kraang Queen and the other members of Rehabcare, he'll never give up. Jack: We'll see you guys soon. All: See you soon! North: Hyah! sleigh takes off as the kids wave goodbye. Jack: My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the Moon told me so. So when the Moon tells you something, believe it. at the Foot Headquarters La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (Saw the footage of the Maximizer fired) Who's idea was it to fire the Maximizer? Terroax: Not me. Prince Vekar: Nor me. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Well, someone did. Lord Drakkon: I did. The Utrom Shredder: Who are you? Lord Drakkon: I am Lord Drakkon. The enemy of those Irelanders you faced. I propose an alliance. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: What do you have in mind? Lord Drakkon: My dark powers can provide you with a new body and a new armor. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Perfect. Lord Drakkon: Very well. (Uses his dark magic to change La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette into Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette) Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: At last, I am reborn! (Laughing evilly) Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey